


just say you want to cuddle me and go

by synically



Series: ten last stars [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Huening Kai, just the process of how sookai became cuddling buddies, slight taegyujun bcos i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/synically
Summary: soobin got locked out of his room by his ever-sleepyhead roommate. and hueningkai was being the kindest younger brother.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: ten last stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	just say you want to cuddle me and go

"what are you doing here?"

soobin looks up from where he lay on their living room couch, phone lighting up his face. his sleepy eyes met hueningkai's confused ones. the younger of the two was supposedly just heading to the kitchen to get some midnight snack when he notices a presence in the other room.

"uh, sleeping?"

"you don't want to sleep in your room?"

"it's not that. it's just that i _can't_." soobin huffs.

and at hueningkai's raised eyebrow, he added;

"beomgyu locked me out."

a pause.

then kai burst out laughing.

"that is so typical of beomgyu-hyung!" kai says, bending over in laughter.

the older groans, too tired to even retort something. he just wants to sleep.

"well then, i hope your sorry butt don't freeze to death." the younger continued teasing, before skipping back to his own room.

he said that, and yet when soobin woke up the next day, kai's favorite molang plushie was tucked in his arms and a warm blanket was draped over his figure.

~

"what are you doing here?"

this time, it was soobin's turn to ask as kai settles himself on the floor with a blanket. he was locked out again by his sleepyhead roommate and had no choice but to sleep elsewhere.

"what does it look like i'm doing?" the younger shot back, "i'm going to watch a movie."

soobin doesn't buy it, so he teases. "ah just say that you really want to stick with me all the time. you like me that much huening-ah?

"and what if i do?" kai asked, serious and soobin's face drain of color.

"h-huh?" he stuttered out.

"what if i do like you that much soobin-hyung?"

this time, the older boy's face flushed red.

he cleared his throat.

"let's just go watch that movie."

. . . 

"i thought they said they'll be watching something?" yeonjun asks as they observe the two figures in the living room, movie still playing on the huge screen.

"wow, it's not even halfway in the movie and they're already asleep." taehyun comments, turning the television off to let their tallest members sleep peacefully. he wants to laugh at their positions but yeonjun prevented him.

"let them be hyunnie." the older says, equally amused, "we have our own baby bear to cuddle."

when soobin wakes up the next day with an armful of hueningkai snuggled to his chest, an internal panic rose to his senses. enough to make the younger stir awake.

they stared at each other for a minute, breaths fanning the other's face, hair tousled messily, and still in a tangle of limbs. how they managed to fit their tall bodies on the couch was a mystery, and the warmth they shared amidst the winter weather was enough to send heatwaves on their cheeks.

"not one word on the others." they chorused, immediately moving away.

~

that's when they acted like the cuddling session didn't happen. and it seemed like the other members didn't have any idea at all, still continuing on with their banters and dance practices.

that's what he thought.

"you two are acting weird." taehyun spoke, nose buried in beomgyu's scarf and hands tucked in the pockets of yeonjun's trench coat.

"who?" his friend asks dumbly.

"you and soobin-hyung."

what a coincidence it was that he froze on his tracks in the middle of the cold street. the two of them were amongst the last ones to arrive at their shared dorm, but they wanted to just walk around and take a breather from all the busy schedules even in this holiday season.

"w-what are you talking about?" kai feigns ignorance, blaming the cold for the way he stuttered.

"ever since you cuddled in the living room, you've been ignoring each other."

"cuddled? what-"

"no use to lying since both yeonjun-hyung and i saw it. and you know you can't lie to me." taehyun spoke, gentle and firm.

hueningkai exhaled, a puff of fog forming from his breath. he really can't keep anything from his best friend.

"it's nothing, just best bros cuddling." kai says, pouting a little and shivering when the cold air blew.

"but you like him." the blond-haired said, always direct to the point.

"a lot." he confirms, since he had already admitted it to his friend a couple of months ago. "but he doesn't need to know that. he already has a lot on his plate being our leader, i don't want to burden him with my feelings."

taehyun smacks him upside the head, unable to control the urge. "dummy, your feelings are never a burden. just confess and be boyfriends so you don't have to give excuses on why you want to cuddle him."

"as if you've done anything with your situation." kai hisses, rubbing the part taehyun hit.

the other scoffed smugly, "maybe i forgot to tell you but yeonjun-hyung and beomgyu-hyung are now my boyfriends. suck it up, loser."

"since when!" kai yells after recovering from the shock, taehyun was already a few meters away and he ran to interrogate him.

. . .

when the two friends had reached their dorm, it was already quiet. the others were probably asleep in their rooms. and they quietly made their way to theirs.

after they had settled themselves into their own bunks, kai turned the lights off and the frog humidifier on. and they were quick to slip into slumber.

. . .

kai stirs awake from his sleep, a subconscious feeling being the cause of interruption. grumbling, he searches for his phone and groaned discreetly when he hears it hit the floor. he stretches out of his comforter to reach for it but stopped on his movements at the sight in front of him.

soobin was sleeping on the floor beside his bed, one of kai's plushies in his arms. the taller boy was curled into a ball, and the youngest wonders if he was cold lying there, before remembering the floor heaters that are installed in their dorm. but what is soobin doing there? did he got locked out of his room again?

he sighs, shuffling out of the covers to get a spare blanket to cover his hyung. but before he climbs on his bed again, kai ran his fingers through the newly-dyed black locks of the older, smiling to himself at the sight of his crush peacefully sleeping despite the uncomfortable place. a mental dilemma of whether putting soobin on his bed or leaving him on the floor briefly occurred, but he decided on the latter, thinking that soobin might wake up for being moved (he's a light-sleeper).

hueningkai ended up sleeping on the floor with him instead.

~

"my body hurts." kai complains as he slump on the floor of their dance practice room. beomgyu and soobin head out to fetch them some drinks.

"that's what you get for sleeping on the floor." taehyun deadpans, still working on the routine with yeonjun.

yeonjun's eyebrows furrow as he look at kai's reflection in the mirror. "did your plushies finally kicked you out?"

"what do you mean 'finally'? my plushies love me, for your information."

"he slept on the floor with soobin-hyung." taehyun utters before his oldest boyfriend could come up with something more ridiculous.

"why was soobin in your room?" yeonjun inquired.

"because beomgyu-hyung locked him out and i'm the nice younger brother."

"but beom-" taehyun clamped his hand over yeonjun's mouth.

"maybe he just wants a cuddle buddy." the blond-haired boy said instead, ignoring the pink-haired male's confused gaze.

"that's stupid." kai retorts, "he just wants my plushies; everyone else does."

. . .

hueningkai was tired from the extra session of practicing he did, his muscles aching for a good night rest. but when he got into his room, there was an obstacle on his bed. an obstacle in the form of choi soobin.

he didn't want to deal with his sleeping hyung right now, too exhausted to even think of anything. so he went near his bed and unapologetically shook the older awake.

"hyung, why are you here?" he mumbles.

soobin stirs, yawning, "i'm obviously sleeping."

"you literally have your own room! your own bed and dolls! why are you on mine?" kai couldn't help but snap, the fatigue taking over his system.

"i want to sleep here! it's warmer." soobin counters.

taehyun's words rang in his head, "just say you want to cuddle me and go!"

silence. soobin looks up at kai wide-eyed, but the latter was only frowning.

sighing, the older whispers, enough for the two of them to hear. "okay fine. i want to cuddle with you."

hueningkai blanked. "what?"

"it's just because you're so warm! i sleep better beside you because you're so warm and you felt like home." he says, turning away to hide his reddening face, but kai sees the reddening ears. "can you please come cuddle with me now?"

~

"beomgyu-hyung, why do you keep locking soobin-hyung out of your room?"

"did he tell you that? oh my god, he's so dramatic. i locked him out just one time!"


End file.
